Series 2
Series 2 is the second series of Peep Show, which focuses mostly on Sophie's and Jeff's relationship which Mark is trying to sabotage, and the relationship between Jeremy and Nancy, culminating in their wedding in the series finale. Episodes *Dance Class- Sophie invites Mark to join her at her new age dance class, who reluctantly attends. Mark reads her emails to follow her feelings about him versus his rival Jeff. Jeremy meets and becomes interested in Nancy and subsequently watches her have sex with another man, Gwyn, in front of him. *Jeremy Makes It- Jeremy runs into an old high school acquaintance, Gog, who he used to torment back in the day. Gog is now a music producer and Jeremy is relying on him to make him famous. Meanwhile, Mark makes a friend, Daryl, who turns out to be a neo-nazi. *Local Zero- a news crew spots Mark drinking a beer in the park (while spying on Jeff and Sophie) during a picnic and puts him on television as an example of an alcoholic, which leads all his coworkers at JLB to think he has a drinking problem, including his recovering alcoholic boss Johnson who forces him to attend alcoholics anonymous meetings if he wants to go on a business trip with Sophie. Jeremy tries to get Nancy to become his official girlfriend. His wish is granted eventually, but things get difficult for him when she wants them to be abstinent. *University Challenge- Mark meets a shoe salesgirl named April but when he returns to the store to see her, he finds out she has left for college. Coincidentally, Jeremy is playing in a band which will be performing at the college--their alma mater, Dartmouth. Mark pretends to be a mature student in order to spend time with April. *The Man Show- When Mark discovers that Jeff and Sophie are an item, he still wishes to spend time with Sophie, who says that Jeff forbids it. Mark tries to befriend Jeff, and later pretends he is gay so that Jeff will trust him with Sophie. Jeremy winds up becoming a closer friend to Jeff, and winds up slipping and telling Mark that Jeff has been unfaithful to Sophie. *Wedding- Nancy asks Jeremy to marry her for visa reasons, but Jeremy ignores the true reasons and pretends they are in love. Sophie and Jeff break up which encourages Mark to finally make his move. Jeremy manages to cheat on Nancy with Toni just days after their wedding, and makes the mistake of admitting this to Nancy. Characters Series 2 marks the first appearance of Nancy, who appears in the episode Dance Class. She briefly disappears for Series 3 (when it is later revealed she was addicted to meth and assistant managing an Imax in Bradford), but returns in Series 4. Since Series 4 she has not appeared. Jeff is a prominent character in Series 2 and makes appearances in five of the six episodes. Series 2 marks the last appearance of Toni. Relationships Series 2 marks the beginning and end of Sophie's official relationship with Jeff, although they began casually dating in Series 1, made evident in the episode On the Pull when Mark sees them on a date. Toni and her husband Tony are back together for all of Series 2 except the last episode Wedding when she tells Jeremy that Tony "ran for the hills". Category:Series Pages